


On Christmas Day

by Serenityyyy



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: F/F, Kind of songfic, Merry Christmas, christmas day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-15 20:00:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13038360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serenityyyy/pseuds/Serenityyyy
Summary: I’ve always said that you were the best present I’ve ever received, and the only one I need. It was true. Your love, your care, and just about everything about you, are the best things I could wish for. And every year, since I met you, I’ve always received it.





	On Christmas Day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [you all](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=you+all).



> Merry Christmas!
> 
> This was based on the Filipino Christmas song titled "Sana ngayong Pasko" (lit. I wish, this Christmas...)
> 
> I don't know why but this was I think the hardest one-shot to write for me. It took me 5 rewrites to finally be somewhat satisfied especially the first part lol
> 
> This is my gift for y'all. Thanks for everything up 'til now. Enjoy!

_I’ve always said that you were the best present I’ve ever received, and the only one I need. It was true. Your love, your care, and just about everything about you, are the best things I could wish for. And every year, since I met you, I’ve always received it._

 

\--

 

It’s Christmas once again.

 

Christmas day used to be one of my favorite days of the year. It was one of the bests. I used to be so happy and excited whenever it is to come. I used to enjoy it. It used to be full of laughs. It used to be so lively here in my apartment. I used to be eager to open the presents given to me. It used to be so special.

 

But I wonder…

 

…when was it…

 

…that I’m no longer looking forward for this day?

 

When was it…

 

…that I stopped being happy with the thought of it?

 

When was it…

 

…that it started to be a day full of tears?

 

…that I started to spend it alone?

 

…that I started to no longer care about presents?

 

…that it no longer meant anything to me?

 

When was it that I began thinking of Christmas as one of the worst days of the year?

 

Oh.

 

I know.

 

It was when you left.

 

It was when you left me, all alone. It was when you chose to leave my side, even though you promised not to. It was when I started to wake up alone. It was when no one gave me good morning and good night kisses anymore. It was when I no longer have anyone to embrace me whenever I feel down. It was when I no longer have a shoulder to cry on. It was when I no longer see your reassuring smile. It was when nothing fits my hands the way your hands did anymore. It was when I started to feel the cold winter nights, with nothing like you keeping me warm. It was when I stopped drinking tea in the afternoon, just so I won’t remember you and break down. It was when I began eating alone again, after so many years.  It was when I wore the shirts you left here on a daily basis even though they are all way too long for me. It was when the apartment suddenly seemed too big – too empty. It was when the chocolates piled up in the fridge because I always bought too many; thinking you were still here. It was when I felt so alone even though our friends are still here. It was when I missed you every single day.

 

I always remember those times when you’d hug me from behind while I’m cooking.

 

When you’d lecture me because I went too far with my pranks.

 

When you’d hold my hand tightly whenever we’re walking through busy streets.

 

When you’d kiss my cut whenever I had one.

 

When you’d wait at the gates of my office just so we could go home together.

 

When you’d give my back and shoulders a massage whenever I complain they hurt.

 

When your face was the first thing I’d see when I wake up and the last when I sleep.

 

That face you’d make when you’re jealous.

 

When you’re cold.

 

When you’re so focused on your work.

 

When there’s problems at work.

 

When you lose at our air hockey game.

 

When you’re being teased.

 

When you’re asking me to let you sleep in, but I don’t.

 

When you’re eating chocolates.

 

When we visit your family.

 

When we’re watching drama romance movies.

 

When we see our friends being happy with each other.

 

That face you’d make when you stare at me and I’d get lost in the beauty of your orbs.

 

That face you’d make every time you say you love me.

 

Your face.

 

That’s the only thing I longed to see.

 

 

It’s Christmas once again.

 

Yet, you’re still not here.

 

How long do I need to wait more?

 

Why did you have to leave?

 

I’ve only wanted to be with you.

 

I wish you’d remember me this Christmas.

 

Every single moment, I seek for your love.

 

And even though I know you’re gone,

 

I’m still wishing, hoping…

 

To see you,

 

And be with you

 

On Christmas day.

 

 

I’ve always said that you were the best present I’ve ever received, and the only one I need.

 

But unlike many years back, I didn’t receive any presents this Christmas.

 

 

Until I heard a knock on the door and opened it, only to see blonde tresses and be absorbed by the ocean blue eyes that I yearned for so long.

 

I couldn’t move a single muscle.

 

A moment later, I was engulfed by the warmth that I missed so much.

 

**_Christmas day really is one of the best days of the year…_ **

****

**_…and you really are the best Christmas present I’ve ever received…_ **

****

**_…the only one I need._ **

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> I really wanted to make it longer than this but I guess happy endings aren't just for me lol
> 
> Again, Merry Christmas and lovelots! <3


End file.
